Because i Love You
by icul8er
Summary: "It's my job to protect you..." After returning from Italy, Bella, Edward, Alice & Rosalie face the due consequences of their reckless, and downright inconsiderate behavior. Warning: corporal punishment/spanking, D/s themes, don't like it, don't read it!
1. Because i Love You

**Because i Love You**

**Disclaimer: **This story contains** disciplinary ****spanking **so if you don't like it don't read it. These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books Stephanie Meyer did. **Hope you enjoy it; suggestions, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome; thanx 4 reading****!**

**Notes:** After Edward, Bella and Alice return from Italy, instead of meeting the rest of the Cullen family at the airport the trio heads back to the Cullen's house where the family is reunited and Edward has a little "chat" with Bella about her reckless behavior before taking her home to Charlie. Oh yeah and Alice left Edward's Volvo at the airport before she and Bella went to Italy, thus the trio drives that car back to the Cullen's place. Oh and we are also assuming that when Alice first came back to Forks and found that Bella was alive, Bella told her about everything that happened when the Cullen's were gone.

**BPOV **

Droplets of rain cascaded onto the silver Volvo's windshield only to be swiftly wiped away by the persistent wipers. The metronome like sound in rhythm with the pitterpatter of the rain made it even more difficult for me to keep my eyes open. I felt my body starting to slump forward; heavy with exhaustion. No I can't let myself fall asleep! I snapped my body upright and spun my head to the left making sure that Edward was still driving the car. His face was solemn, pensive even, as we sped towards Forks.

"Bella" Alice chirped sweetly from the backseat "Edward and I aren't going anywhere, it's ok if you fall asleep; no doubt you're worn out"

I nodded silently, shifting my torso to face forward again. No way! I was not about to let myself sleep when I had finally gotten Edward back. I leaned my elbow on the passenger side armrest, watching Edward's still stoic face; he must be tired too…

**APOV**

I slid back in my seat folding my arms across my chest in irritation. I don't see why Bella's being so stubborn about this, really I don't. After all we've been through these past three days, it's a wonder she's able to keep her eyes open; let alone function properly. Not to mention all of those unbelievably irresponsible stunts she pulled while we were away; good lord she's lucky to be alive! If I had done all of the things Bella has done, and if I still needed sleep, I would be out for months, maybe even years! I mean, what with befriending that disgusting werewolf, riding motorcycles, without a helmet and without parental sanction, and jumping off cliffs, like a crazy person, she's practically a walking miracle!

I shook my head dubiously, still irked by Bella's obstinate behavior. I pouted, staring meaningfully into the back of Edward's head; his reaction to my thoughts was unclear he was evidently having difficulty making up his mind about something…

**EPOV**

I felt my hands tightening around the steering wheel. I can't believe Bella acted so recklessly! And that she wasn't honest enough to tell me about this herself…No I have to hear all of this insanity in my little sister's thoughts! This is absolutely intolerable; Bella should know better than to act so foolishly.

My foot pressed down on the gas pedal with more force than I had originally intended; the car zoomed forward gracefully as I began to weave through the annoyingly slow traffic. I glanced sideways at my Bella; she's so precious…well, that and mischievous I suppose.

Taking a deep breath of Bella perfumed air in, and slowly releasing it out again I tried to ease my grip on the wheel. I don't know what I would do without my Bella…I'm so relieved to have her back safe and sound…nevertheless, I cannot allow her to go on endangering herself like this; something must be done…

**BPOV**

We pulled up to the Cullen's driveway; Edward pressed down on the break, shifted the car into park and turned off the engine. The abrupt transition jerked me back into consciousness; during the last stretch of our drive I had found it practically impossible to stay awake.

In a flash Edward was out of the car, and opening my door to help me out. His continued silence was beginning to be unsettling; I just want him to wrap his arms around me, to hold me tight and never let go again.

He shut the passenger door, and took me by the hand, leading me, at human speed, up the front path and into the house. Alice whizzed past us; she hadn't ever been separated from her soul mate, Jasper, for more than a few hours, the detachment must have been hard for both of them.

Edward and I entered the house to a chorus of "Welcome Back!" and proclamations of glee.

"Edward"

"Alice"

"Bella"

I stiffened slightly as Edward's family embraced us, exclaiming their relief to have us home again. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly. He knows me so well; even though he can't read my mind he always knows exactly what I'm thinking.

"Oh Bella dear we're so thankful for what you've done for our family" Esme said as she wrapped her cool arms around me in a hug. Refusing to release Edward's hand I returned the hug with my free arm.

Carlisle clapped his son on the back, pulling him into a sturdy grasp; Edward also returned the hug with his spare arm. "Son we are so glad you are home; we have all missed you…" Carlisle and Esme then switched places; Carlisle now embracing me and Esme Edward. "Yes Bella, we can't thank you enough; your bravery has brought our son back to us"

"Oh Edward, how could you have been so harebrained?! You had us worried sick!"

"Mmm sorry Mom" Edward shied as Esme tugged him into a tight embrace, forcing him to let go of my hand. I pouted, my head turned towards the mother and son; watching their exchange.

"Bella!"

"Arg!" Emmett had scooped me up in a big bear hug, spinning me around before setting me on my feet again. That woke me up! "Geez Emmett! Let a girl breath!" Emmett laughed heartily; gosh he's big!

**EPOV**

Esme released me, and gave me a stern maternal look; _Edward Anthony Cullen if you ever do something like that again your Father will bare your bottom for a long hard strapping!_ "Do you understand me young man?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Only because I love you Edward dear" she said lightheartedly as she gave me another tight squeeze before rejoining her husband. Yeah, Carlisle still spanks me. Well once in a while anyways; all of us Cullen kids get a spanking from Carlisle when we deserve it, but Esme was right, I knew that they only did it because they cared about us…

"Bella love?"

"Mmm?" Bella responded serenely as I took her by the hands, drawing her nearer to me.

"I want you to go up to my room and wait for me; there's something I believe we need to discuss in private." Bella cocked her head slightly; abundantly uncertain about my request.

"Ok Edward..." I watched her shift uneasily before walking determinedly up the stairs to my bedroom. What have i gotten myself into?! How on Earth am I going to get through this?!

**Meanwhile: APOV **

Jasper and I sat on the sofa; Rosalie stood awkwardly behind us avoiding the reunion. Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

"I missed you sweet heart" he whispered into my ear, as he gently caressed my cheek.

"Me too!" I giggled as I took his handsome face in my tiny hand and pulled him into a tender kiss. "OH?!"

"What is it Alice? Did you have a vision Sweets?" I most certainty did! It looks like Edward has finally made up his mind…

"Erm no. Jaz I need to hunt right now!"

"Um ok" he said slightly confused by my reaction. I stood up, and flitted about the living room; ushering my family out of the house under false pretenses of my necessity to hunt immediately. Edward and Bella will need all the privacy they can get…

**BPOV **

I sat down on Edward's black leather chase lounge, and stared distractedly at his shelves upon shelves of music. I placed my hands under my thighs and swung my legs back and forth; slightly apprehensive. Why is Edward acting so _weird_? Did I do something wrong; he seems cross…

knock knock knock

I giggled lightly at his formality as he entered _his_ room. "Hi Edward"

He sighed "Hi Bella" he strode towards me pulling up a high-backed side chair. He placed the chair in the middle of the room, and sat down on it. He frowned at me "Bella love we need to talk?"

"Yeah I kinda figured that much out for myself thanks" I laughed he continued to frown; there was something very paternal about his expression that made me feel like a small child.

"Bella I'm very disappointed with the way you have behaved lately_" I opened my mouth to interrupt him but he hushed me with a slight "stop" hand gesture. "I am very, very glad not to mention grateful that you and Alice came to Italy, however I'm not talking about that…" he paused; swallowing hard before continuing "I'm talking about the reckless, irresponsible behavior you emitted during my absence"

"But_"

"Alice told me everything Isabella and I cannot believe how rashly you have behaved. Did I not specifically ask that you do nothing reckless?!"

"Well_"

"And then you go running off with the most _dangerous_ monster you can find! A _werewolf_!"

"But he_"

"Not to mention the fact that you went speeding off on some motorcycle! And then jumping off cliffs! Bella what were you thinking?!"

"But I_"

"No, no more excuses…" Edward sighed shaking his head; trying to calm himself down. "Bella I love you, I care about you, I don't want anything bad to ever happen to you _again_" I looked up at his golden honey eyes, he was gorgeous even when he was upset; is that even humanly possible? Ha! No, definitely not _humanly_ possible… "Bella are you listening to me?"

"Hu?"

"Bella love I don't want you to ever behave that way ag_"

"Sure sure Edward, I won_"

"Isabella Marie Swan! You will stop interrupting me this instant" I gulped. I think he means business; people only ever use your full name when they mean business… "Bella I am going to punish you_"

"Wait _what_?!"

"Bella…because I love you, and care about your wellbeing I am going to give you a... a spanking… so come here please" he patted his lap expectantly

"_But Edward_?!"

"Do not make this more difficult than need be; naughty girls get spankings and you have been very naughty so over my knee you shall go."

**EPOV**

Bella stood up; still looking stunned by my reasoning. I could hear her heartbeat; the uneven cadence of her breath which was overwhelmingly attested by her apprehension. I reached for her hand and pulled her towards my chair. She looked as if she was going to spout her continued objections but before she could I bent her forward, guiding her over my lap.

"Edward?" she asked timidly, twisting her upper body to look me in the eyes.

Oh my God those whimpering puppy dog eyes of hers are going to kill me! I have to be firm; this is for her own good. "Hmm?"

"Is 'it' going to hurt?"

I tried not to laugh "Well Bella love, that is kind of the general idea" her face fell into an outraged pout. Lovely, the love of my life is acting like a two year old…that's it, enough is enough; I lifted my hand above her small jean clad bottom and let it land hard with a SMACK!

"OWW!" Bella tensed up, her torso swiveled back to a frontal position, her eyes staring at the floor, wide open, shocked by the impact.

I delivered ten more swats, not hard ones mind you, but just firm enough to warm her bottom. She squealed and yelped through all ten swats. I helped her stand up, she was still pouting but this time she was also intent on glaring daggers at me.

I knit my brow sternly "take down your pants Bella"

"WHAT?! NO!"

"Bella do as I say please; I don't want to bruise you…"

Bella scowled and unfastened her jeans pushing them down to her knees. I helped her back over my knee before hooking my fingers around the waistband of her white panties and tugging them down to her knees.

"AH?! WAIT!" she thrust her open hand back to cover her now exposed and very pale posterior. I patiently moved her small arm; pinning it to the small of her back before continuing the spanking.

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"Ouch!!!"

"Isabella why are you receiving this spanking?"

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"OW! Because OH! I endangered myself OUUCH!"

SMACK SMACK SMACK

"And?" I prompted

"And AWW I um OW acted recklessly EEK!"

"Bingo" I said as I continued to pepper her now pink behind, catering to the sensitive undercurves of her small bottom; causing them to blush.

"OW Edward! Please stop it, I'll be good I PROMISE!!!"

"I know you will" I agreed landing one final swat to her smarting backside. I helped her pull up her clothing, she winced as it made contact with her red bottom; then I grabbed her up in a hug leaving her to perch on my knee.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry; can you ever forgive me" she asked sincerely as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders hugging me back.

"Shh shh" I hushed her reassuringly "there's nothing to forgive love. It's all over now... And you know Bella, I only did this because I love you"

Bella snuggled up against my chest, her heart beat had returned its regular rhythm; she sighed contently.

"I love you too Edward"

* * *

**Hello all! Thanx again 4 reading, i really hope you enjoyed it! Please do post a REVIEW! ;p**


	2. Corresponding Consequences

**Because i Love You**

**Corresponding Consequences **

**Disclaimer: **This story contains** disciplinary ****spanking **so if you don't like it don't read it. These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books Stephanie Meyer did.

**Author's Note:**I would like to thank all of you 4 reviewing! I'm so glad you liked it! And I would like to give a special thanx to **Sawny94 **and **Emmettsgirl89** 4 inspiring this chapter!

**PS: ****Hope you enjoy it; suggestions, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome; In other words ****don't forget to review! ;p**

**Side Note:** _Italicized sentences _= what Edward is hearing in other people's heads

**EPOV:**

I held my Bella close, rubbing her back, and softly humming her her lullaby. Her cheeks were flushed and she had dark circles encompassing her beautiful brown eyes. I had better get her home; she's thoroughly worn out. Likewise, Charlie is probably overwrought with worry. I'm almost certain Bella did not inform him that she would be gone for three days; let alone letting him know precisely why she was leaving, and where she was going. I sighed, trying to savor the last few moments of our heart filled embrace.

"Bella love?" she nuzzled closer to me; not wanting to stir. The smell of her hair wafted under my nostrils; I really must hunt soon, this is becoming unbearable… "Love we have to get you home to Charlie" Bella's eyelids eased shut; her long black lashes were still moist with her recent tears. Resolved, I gently lifted her off of my lap, not wanting to wake her, and carried her as quickly and smoothly as possible down to my car. I placed her in the passenger seat and fastened her belt; she murmured softly curling up with her head balanced precariously on the strap of her seat belt.

We reached the Swan residence just as the sun was setting. I got out of the car, and in a flash opened the passenger door and picked my Bella up, cradling her in my arms. Charlie flung open his front door. "Bella?!" _What the hell is going on here?! Where the hell have you been?! What the hell is that bastard doing here!?!? _"You've got some nerve showing up here!" he shouted, pounding down his front steps. I looked down at my Bella; the scene had awakened her.

"Edward?" she slurred sleepily

"What's wrong with her?! You get your hands off of her!"

"Dad?!" Bella questioned; surprised by his rage.

"She's just tired Sir" I supplied cautiously placing her on her feet. She looks like she could topple over at any second; not unlike a button-eyed rag doll.

"Dad be mad at me; not Edwa_"

"You bet I will be! Get inside!" I took Bella by the hand and guided her towards the house.

"OH NO, NOT YOU!" Charlie bellowed "You'll not put one foot through _my_ door!"

"DAD!!!" Bella cried out.

"It's alright Bella," I whispered "I won't be gone long…"

"I mean it Bells you're grounded!" Charlie continued. His thoughts were whizzing in a whirl of anger which was laced with concern and hurt; moreover, he was simply glad to have Bella back safe and sound, but he didn't know what to make of my presents.

Bella froze; stiff with that characteristic stubbornness that I've come to love so much about her. Charlie marched sternly up to her, placed the palm of his hand on her back, and guided her into the house. "March young lady!" She gave me one last fleeting look before walking resolutely into the house.

Charlie glared daggers at me. _Get out of here before I decide to arrest you!_ I decided it was best to leave; I'll come back later…

"Erm… good night Chief Swan"

"Humf!"

I climbed back into my car and drove home. The amber sky began fading into darkness and the moon shone bright; a beautiful twilight. I arrived home, parking the Volvo in the garage next to Emmett's monster sized Jeep.

"Hey Bro, what's with all the drama?" Emmett appeared; leaning casually against the threshold.

I sighed heavily; I'm not in the mood for Emmett's mind games. "Don't know what you're talking about Em"

Emmett smirked; _yeah sure you don't Ed. Ha! Then why does Carlisle want to see you in his __**study**__?_

"He does?"

"Yup; good luck dude" _sucks to be you._

"Yeah, great, thanks" I retorted; every syllable dripping with sarcasm.

I had picked up on a hint of Carlisle's thoughts when we had first congregated…but he had only been thinking about his happiness that we had all returned home safely.I guessed that he and Esme had had a powwow and were now defending the same front…crap… there's nothing worse than your parental unit ganging up on you.

I walked as slowly as I dared into the house and up the stairs to Carlisle's study. I rapped uneasily on the door; _come in son_. I heaved a deep sigh; well there's no turning back now. I opened the door and stepped inside. Carlisle's study was much like the rest of our house; a white on white color palette with eclectic pieces of furniture and minimalistic art work. His mahogany desk was centered in front of a large window, offset by several overcrowded bookshelves, and a black leather Eames sofa and lounge chair.

Carlisle was leaning against the front of his desk; his arms folded sternly across his chest. He looked very disappointed; his thoughts were racing. Crap I'm done for. I took another deep breath before trudging forward to stand before my foreboding father.

"Son, we need to have a serious discussion …" he pointed to one of the two side chairs that were placed in front of his desk; _sit_. Carlisle walked around his desk and seated himself in his chair. "Edward it has come to my attention that you have erm…disciplined Isabella for her irresponsible behavior." I grimaced, still feeling bad about the ordeal; nevertheless my actions had been necessary. It was my job to protect her; even if that meant doling out a spanking or two. Carlisle examined my expression and I heard him agree with my reasoning. "My one qualm is…that you yourself have acted rather irresponsibly."

I felt my jaw drop; what?! Me? Irresponsible?! I couldn't believe that he was saying this out loud! _Now, now Son; there's no need to overeat_. "Your mother and I feel that you have exhibited inexplicably hazardous behavior. You have reacted rashly and quite foolishly; we were all worried sick about you for months. Months on end, we wondered if you were alright; we had hoped that your depression had not consumed your better judgment. Alas it had..." Carlisle's eyebrows knitted together in express concern "Son how could you try and throw your existence away like that? _Suicide _is not the answer to anyone's problems." His words were fierce, but his voice remained calm in a way that only he could consummate. I bit my lip, preventing my chin from trembling. I knew Carlisle was right, and it pained me to know how badly I had inflicted my family with distress. "Son you have caused a great deal of discord; your irrationality brought forth danger for not only yourself, but for Alice and Bella as well. I see no other alternative but to punish you for your reckless behavior." Now why does that sound so familiar?! Oh yeah, because not over an hour ago I had been saying those exact words to my Bella!

"But Carli_"

"_Edward_" he said seriously, unbuckling his leather belt and striding round the desk, before seating himself on the sofa. "To me Son"

I exhaled deeply, pushing myself out of the chair in frustration. I can't believe this is happening! Damn it, how could I have been so foolish!...I should have seen this coming… I walked shamefully over to stand by Carlisle's side; dragging my feet all the way. _Son, you know I'm only doing this because I love you_. I nodded morosely, and made to bend over Carlisle's lap; _you know the_ _procedure Son_. If I could blush, my face would have been bright scarlet. I stood upright again; unfastened my trousers and pushed them down to my knees. I then leaned forward over Carlisle's lap clenching my teeth; oh the humiliation.

Carlisle hooked his fingers around the waistband of my boxers, sliding them down to join my trousers. I inhaled deeply; trying not to growl at the indignity of it all. Here I am 109 years old, having my bottom bared like a child. _It will all be over soon Son_. I grimaced. For the most part, I avoid reading Carlisle's mind when he punishes me; his thoughts only added to the torment of my plight.

Smack Smack Smack

I felt my body jolt forward as Carlisle's hand landed hard on my upturned backside.

OWW! Crap that hurt!

Smack Smack Smack

DAMN IT! He's STRONG!!!

Smack Smack Smack

F***!!! I clenched my teeth tighter together; I will not shout out! I refuse! I will take this like a man!

Smack Smack Smack

AHHHH!!! Keep it together man! It's only a spanking damn it!

Smack Smack Smack

OWW!!!

"Try to keep still Son" Carlisle said calmly amidst mighty swats. Shit, I hadn't realized that I had been flailing about like a two year old! Joy, more agony to add to my utter embarrassment…

Smack Smack Smack

OW! OW! OW!

"We're almost done Son…" _Ten with the strap and we're through._ NO!!!!!

Carlisle picked up his belt, doubling it over, before tipping me further forward over his lap; allowing for maximum coverage of my sit-spots.

THWACK THWACK THWACK

I let out an audible hiss as I felt the first lash bite into my already searing flesh.

THWACK THWACK THWACK

CRAP!!!! There's no way I can keep this up!

THWACK THWACK THWACK

I began tearlessly sobbing; panting in sharp gasps as Carlisle's belt continued to rain down on me.

The final lash landed on my bottom with a resounding THWACK!!!

"OWWWWW!!!!!" I bellowed. Damn it I almost made it!

"There, there, Edward it's all through" Carlisle rubbed my back trying to calm me down. Damn! I shouldn't need reassurance! I winced as Carlisle fixed my trousers. The burn of the textiles in contact with my sore posterior was only seconded to the burn of my three day transformation into a vampire; which was agonizingly uncomfortable to say the least. Carlisle helped me to my feet; his mind was racing again, he hated punishing us kids, hated it more than anything in the world; well, almost anything.

"Son," he began, as he stood up, placing his hands on either side of my shoulders. "This family loves you. Take care of yourself or we will do it for you."I grimaced, I knew exactly what that meant, and I wasn't about to let _that _happen again! Or at least, not anytime soon... "Edward, I do not desire to have a reproduction of this discussion; behave yourself, make wise decisions and be safe or you will reap the due consequences." Carlisle embraced me "I love you son; I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you" I smiled, holding face in our manly embrace. "I love you too Dad"

Later that night, as I climbed through Bella's bedroom window, cautiously evading objects which had come in close proximity with my still smarting backside, I thought slyly, well Charlie did say I couldn't put one foot through his door; so here I am going, through the window.

**PSS: lol Don't you hate it when people add u as a Story Alert & then they don't bother to review; blah it makes me sad :'( **

**PSSS: (if there is such a thing) I still haven't decided whether or not I'm going to continue this story; again it will depend on reviews… please do post a REVIEW ;p**


	3. Last Minute Discussions

**Because i Love You**

**Last Minute Discussions **

**Disclaimer: **This story contains** disciplinary ****spanking **so if you don't like it don't read it. This chapter also **briefly references sexual imagery** so if it offends you don't read it. These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books Stephanie Meyer did.

**Author's Note:**I'd like to thank all of you readers out there for your support, especially those of you who have been reading & reviewing; it really means the world to me! And I'd like to give a special thanx to **Emmettsgirl89**4 yet again inspiring this next chapter! And another special thanx to **TM Twilight Girl **who was kind enough to point out some of my grammatical errors. **Hope you enjoy it; suggestions, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome; In other words please do review! ;p**

**Note: **This chapter is occurring **simultaneously** with the end of chapter 1 and the beginning of chapter 2

**APOV**

**Flashback: **

Jasper and I sat on the sofa; Rosalie stood awkwardly behind us, avoiding the reunion. Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulders; pulling me closer to him.

"I missed you Sweet Heart" he whispered into my ear, as he gently caressed my cheek.

"Me too!" I giggled as I took his handsome face in my tiny hand and pulled him into a tender kiss. "OH?!"

"What is it Alice? Did you have a vision Sweets?" I most certainty did! It looks like Edward has finally made up his mind…

"Erm no. Jaz I need to hunt right now!"

"Um ok" he said slightly confused by my reaction. I stood up, and flitted about the living room; ushering my family out of the house under false pretenses of my necessity to hunt immediately. Edward and Bella will need all the privacy they can get…

* * *

I knew right then and there that Edward planned on spanking Bella for her reckless behavior. I also knew that Esme and Carlisle were going to discuss the idea of spanking Edward for_ his_ reckless behavior. However I had not yet conceived that I too would find myself in such a similarly uncomfortable position.

It all started after I had conducted my remaining family members out of the house. I was determined to allot my best friend her privacy; for Edward has spanked me on the odd occasion, and I know what it is to be on the receiving end of his heavy hand. It 's not a pretty picture… Poor Bella shouldn't have to worry about us Cullen's hearing her being punished in addition to having her bottom bared and blistered. _That_ would be inhuman.

Thus, Jaz, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and I fled out of the house and into the woods. We divided up into couples, as was custom, and whizzed off in search of game. Preferably, carnivorous game, which has a much more human like flavor than that of its herbivore companion.

Several successful hunts later…

Jaz and I sped through the foliage hand in hand. My mind was fluttering merrily from thought to thought. I Smiled restlessly as I imagined our imminent evening together. I had had a vision, whilst on the plane ride home; one about Jasper and my confluence upon my return. We would make up for all of our lost time together; surrounding ourselves in an all encompassing, lust filled environment; no one to interrupt us in our revelry.

We would be alone together at last, and he would hold me in his arms, feeling my body in his, both of us longing for each other's flesh. I felt a persistent tingling sensation lingering longingly in between my thighs; I fear I shall explode if I am forced to wait a second longer for Jasper to embrace me! I need to feel him against me; his heavenly body intertwined perfectly in tune with mine. We are meant to be together; he is my match, my one and only soul mate.

I ceased running "Jaz?" I whispered mischievously. He stopped mid leap, several yards in front of me; realizing that my fingers were no longer interlaced with his. He did a quick double-take before whizzing back to be by my side.

"What is it Sweet Heart?" he inquired concernedly. I watched his worried expression shift into a coy smirk, as he read my mood. I giggled, grinning impishly at my husband's sudden enlightenment. "Oh" he expressed slyly.

"Jaz, I think I'm finished hunting for today…"

"Certainly Sweets" he began romantically in his sexy Southern accent; his mood now mirroring mine. "Shall we head back to the house then?" Our now golden honey eyes met; we searched each other's souls in one meaningful gaze, immediately at one with the other's vibrations. I bobbed my head up and down enthusiastically.

We clasped hands thirstily; though we had had our fill of blood, we still lusted for each other in a way that could only be compared to the most unbearable of thirsts. As such, we rushed back through the woods to the house. Neither of us sensed Bella and Edward's presence; they must have left for the Swan's place. Goody, Jaz and I are alone! Well, for the moment at least; the others will be back from hunting soon, and we may want to become scarce again if Carlisle decides to punish Edward.

We entered the house and Jasper, always the gentleman, whisked me up into his arms, carrying me upstairs to our room in great haste.

Jasper delicately placed me on our bed; the sole purpose of which was _not_for sleeping. He sat down on his side of the bed, patting the spot next to him; seductively beaconing me to draw nearer. I sat up on my knees, scooching over to curl up next to him. He wrapped his arms around me as I nestled into the crook of his arm.

I sighed contently "You know jaz, I didn't_ really_ want to go hunting…" I felt Jasper stiffen slightly at this bit of news. I wrapped my body across his chest, feeling its firm muscles beneath his white button-up shirt. "_This_ is what I really wanted to do"

Jasper inhaled as if restricting himself from expelling his true thoughts "So why then… why did you say it was so dire that you hunt immediately?"

I sat up, crossing my legs Indian style, shrugging; slightly nonchalant. It's not like it's the first time that someone in our house has gotten a well deserved spanking; I guess I had just felt like it would be less emotional; easier that way. "Well" I began conversationally "Really, it's because Edward decided that he was going to spank Bella for being reckless and stuff while we were away."

"Hmmm" Jasper was still stoic; sometimes I wish I could read people's minds like Edward does!

Still unsure of Jasper's thoughts, I concluded that he was simply uninterested in my tale. So, trying to lighten the mood, and make my story more entertaining, I laughed amused at my own narrative.

"Yeah! Haha _and _then I think Carlisle is gonna spank Edward for the exact same reason later tonight! HAHA ironic no?!"

Jasper frowned down at me; I immediately felt my mood darken in correspondence with his. Damn his ability to manipulate my emotions!

"Why is Edward being punished?" he asked; feigning disregard.

"Like I said Jaz," I tried giggling again; however my mood was still being held captive, so I settled for the tiniest of smirks tucked in the very corner of my mouth. "Because he was reckless, _suicidal_, and he endangered Bella and me…" Oops, I shouldn't have said that...

Jasper sat upright and crossed his arms sternly. His eyes bulged, his brows furrowed in complete and utter animosity. "Alice Whitlock you told me that you were in no danger whatsoever when you went to Italy!"

"Jaz I_" Crap this is no bueno! He wasn't _ever _supposed to find out about me almost being killed by the Volturi!

Jasper briskly cut across my explanation "You _assured_me that you had seen yourself return home scot-free!"

"Well…" This is bad, this is very bad! I knew if Jaz had known about this, he never would have left my side; he might have been killed too!

"Are you telling me that you saw a vision of yourself in absolute peril and you _lied_ to me so that I would allow you to go?!"

Crap I'm in for it now! A vision of Jasper's decision flashed before my eyes. DAMN IT!

"Answer me little lady!"

Jasper had grown up with a very strict home-life; likewise he served in the army during the Civil War, so he believed in addressing people in a very formal manner. I knew he preferred it when I called him 'sir' when I was naughty. My thinking was that perhaps he would be less harsh on me if I proved not to be insubordinate.

Thus I sighed sulkily; knowing that there was no way out of this sticky fix. I let my face fall, trying to mask my shame "yes, sir, _but _I only did it to protect you Jaz!"

"Protect me?! Alice that's ridiculous, you shouldn't have lied to me in order to protect me! We're a couple, a partnership; by lying to one another we risk the very foundation of our marriage!" I winced slightly at his rebuke. Usually I agreed with him and his enlightened resolution about honesty in a relationship, but this was a different matter entirely. Yes I had lied, but I only did it because I thought it was the right thing to do at the time; the future can always change, and it did. Edward, Bella and I were fine, nothing bad had happened to us after all; Jasper is clearly overreacting.

I looked up at my love; he was nodding his head in earnest, still frowning, as if he were fighting to reassure himself and his decision. I watched him as he distractedly rolled up his white sleeves in a 'let's get down to business' sort of way. Having seen what Jasper was about to do, I edged away from him, attempting to slide off the bed and quickly evacuate from our room. But before I could make a move, Jasper snatched me up, placing me over his lap, and pinning my legs down by placing his right leg over me (I'm a kicker…)

"OH!?" I gasped, a little shocked at how quickly he had been able to lasso me.

"Right then little lady" he began, as he flipped up the hem of my white eyelet sundress.

Damn it! Why does he always insist on spanking me bare?! I buried my face in the bedclothes; thanks be to God that we are the only ones home!

"I believe that we have had _this_ particular discussion before; have we not?"

I nodded, my face still squashed against the bed. We had had many an uncomfortable "discussion" about lying; in fact, aside from the "discussions" we had about my money spending habits, lying "discussions" were most frequent. I have a tendency to want to protect people by telling a white lie or two; so kill me!

SLAP!

"OUCH!?"

"I asked you a question little lady; I require an audible answer."

"Humph!"

SLAP!

"OWW! Yes, sir"

"Thank you Sweet Heart; now" he said firmly as I felt him tug down my lacy white panties; I pouted and grabbed onto the bedding, wringing it anxiously between my tiny fingers.

"As I was saying Sweets; we are going to discuss your behavior." Fabulous, don't you love discussions that take place while you're over your husband's knee…?

I sighed as Jasper repositioned me; allowing for him to have a better aim on my pale posterior. He then patted my bare bottom, rubbing soothing circles on my flesh which made that persistent tingling in between my thighs occur again. However, this was not _that_ kind of spanking, so I blushed (or at least I would have if that were at all possible) embarrassed at my eager desire for him.

I felt Jasper's hand lifting up off of my bottom, I sighed realizing that the punishment was about to commence. However, having seen this particular spanking prior to its occurrence, I wasn't surprised as I felt Jasper's firm hand land with a hefty SMACK on my tiny white ass checks.

"EEEK!"

"Lying is unacceptable Alice," Jasper swatted my bottom forcefully, causing my flesh to ripple; painfully reverberating against his mighty palm.

Smack Smack Smack

"Even if you did only lie in order to protect me, it's wrong, and in this case it was _dangerous_!"

Smack Smack Smack

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Sweet Heart you acted very senselessly; your reckless actions could have ended in disaster, and myself and the rest of our family wouldn't have been any the wiser!"

Smack Smack Smack

"OWW, yes I know OUCH I'm so sorry JAZ!" I felt my legs begin to kick, my body squirming as Jasper reddened by backside with the palm of his strong hand.

Had it not been for Jaz's right leg pinning me down I might have caused some serious damage to his gorgeous physique. My kicks during spankings have been known to damage property; personal and otherwise.

Smack Smack Smack

"OUCH!"

"I don't know what I would do without you Alice; you mustn't ever behave that way again. If there is a peril we will face it together, as a team, or not at all. Do you understand?"

Smack Smack Smack

"EEK YES!"

"Sweet Heart, I'm only doing this because I love you; you know that right?"

Smack Smack Smack

"OW! Yes! I know Jaz! OUCH! I love you TOO!"

Smack Smack Smack

"OW!"

"So no more _lying _and no more _reckless behavior_" he said punctuating each word with a mighty smack to the tender undercurves of my cheeks. "Do we have an accord?"

Smack Smack Smack

"AHHH! YES SIR!"

"Excellent." he declared calmly, giving me one final swat, before pulling up my panties and readjusting my sundress.

I sniffled, rubbing my burning, tearless eyes as I eased myself off of his lap. He smiled sympathetically down at me, and patted the spot next to him on the bed. I sighed, emotionally exhausted, stubbornly trying not to rub the pain out of my backside with my hands. Resolved I scooted on my knees over to curl up next to my love. He wrapped his strong arms around me cradling me, protectively.

"Jaz?"

"Hmm?"

"I really am sorry"

He smiled "I know love; don't fret, all is forgiven." he held me close tenderly kissing my forehead.

"Oh!" I gasped, Carlisle has made up his mind; he is going to give Edward a spanking.

"What is it Alice?"

"Erm…Jaz I think it's best if we make ourselves scarce for an hour or so. I believe Carlisle and Edward are about to have a serious _discussion_ of their own…"

Jasper smirked "Of course Sweet Heart" And with that we clasped hands and fled from the house into the woods to continue our lust filled evening together.

As I said before, I couldn't have known what lay ahead for me. If only I could have seen this decision ahead of time! Damn my love to hell for knowing how to avoid my gift! I do hate last minute decisions, or in this case, last minute "discussions"!

**Thanx again 4 reading! Just a little incentive: the more REVIEWS I get the faster I'll update! lol I actually have an idea for the next chapter; it should be pretty good ;p**


	4. Necessary Maintenance

**Because i Love You**

**Necessary Maintenance**

**Disclaimer: **This story contains** disciplinary ****spanking **so if you don't like it don't read it. These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books Stephanie Meyer did.

**Author's Note:**I'd like to thank all of you readers out there for all of your support; it really means the world to me! And I'd like to give a special thanx to **J (a somewhat anonymous reviewer) **4 inspiring this next chapter! **Hope you enjoy it; suggestions, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome; In other words**** please do review! ;p**

**Side Note: **I hope I haven't confused anyone too badly with all of this jumping around. Just to clarify any confusion, this scene is taking place after Emmett tells Edward that Carlisle wants to have a "discussion" with him. This is what happens between Rosalie and Emmett while Carlisle and Edward are upstairs having their "discussion". (Refer to chapter 2: _Corresponding Consequences. _Also rereading this entire story may prove useful if you are confused.)

**EPOV**

**Flashback:**

I climbed back into my car and drove home. The amber sky began fading into darkness and the moon shone bright; a beautiful twilight. I arrived home, parking the Volvo in the garage next to Emmett's monster sized Jeep.

"Hey Bro, what's with all the drama?" Emmett appeared; leaning casually against the threshold.

I sighed heavily; I'm not in the mood for Emmett's mind games. "Don't know what you're talking about Em"

Emmett smirked; _yeah sure you don't Ed. Ha! Then why does Carlisle want to see you in his __**study**__?_

"He does?"

"Yup; good luck dude" _sucks to be you._

"Yeah, great, thanks" I retorted; every syllable dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

As I watched Edward leaving the garage I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. It was true that he had been really dumb and reckless and all that, but really, it hadn't been _all _his fault. The guy had been misinformed, and besides, it _really _sucks getting your ass blistered by Carlisle; he's had years and years of practice…

I looked around as Rosalie came in the garage; wearing her navy blue work coveralls and looking smoking HOT!

"Hey Babe" I eyed her up and down, admiring her hot bod.

She flipped her hair, allowing the golden ringlets to unfurl slightly before bouncing back into place. I folded my arms across my chest, striding over to lean casually against the car that she was working on. I think that maybe she could tell that I had something on my mind, because she continued to ignore me as she gathered up tools from the workbench.

"Babe, I've been thinking_"

"Oh wonderful Emmett; because all we need is to have another one of your _brilliant_ ideas complicating our existence." Her sarcasm was a typical occurrence; one which I try to ignore.

"Aww come on Rose; there's no need to be catty."

"Humph…" was all she replied, as she propped open the hood of the car with a SNAP.

"What's your beef Babe? You seriously need to chillax; you're being so uptight." She cocked her head slightly, giving me a 'oh no you didn't just say that' look.

"Well it's true!" I defended argumentatively.

"You're right Em; I guess I have been ever so slightly aloof lately." her coy retort through me for a loop.

She smirked, and began to laughing wickedly.

"What's so funny?"

She grinned mischievously "The thought of _perfect_ Edward receiving a well deserved spanking somewhere above us."

"Whoa there! Rose, don't you think you're being a little spiteful! You don't really mean that Babe…"

"I do."

"Aww come on; you don't seriously believe that Edward is to blame for all of this crap!"

"Ummhmm" she flipped her golden locks again, giggling almost cruelly, as she bent forward promiscuously and began messing around with the car's engine.

"Aren't you even the least bit sorry for what you did Rose?"

She popped her head up, giving me another 'I can't believe you just said that' look, before laughing haughtily "Of course I'm not! It wasn't _my_ fault that Bella jumped off the damn cliff, and it most certainly wasn't _my_ fault that Edward completely overreacted and caused all of this idiotic _drama_!"

"Maybe not, but _you_ are to blame for making all of us think that Bella _had_ committed suicide!"

"_I thought she had_!" Rose argued, losing her cool for a split second.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, stop acting like such a _brat_!" Her eyes widened indignity. I scowled down at her sternly; daring her to object. I then folded my arms across my chest disapprovingly, before continuing "You know what did was wrong Rose…"

"Well, what do you want _me_ to do about it?" she snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

I coolly rolled up my sleeves; giving myself a split-second to think. "Easy Babe; I want you to apologize to everyone."

"WHAT?! No!" she asserted, childishly stomping her foot in the heat of her anger.

I raised an eyebrow "Babe, you're being unreasonable. Just say you're sorry, so we can forget all of this crap."

Rosalie strutted forcefully over to stand directly in front of me. Her beautiful face had a vicious scowl plastered on it. I stared down at her; waiting for her reaction…SLAP!

"OW?! WHAT THE HELL?!" My hand flew to my left cheek; did Rose just hit me?! I looked down at her; she was standing far too confidently for someone who had just slapped the strongest vampire in the family! "What the hell Rosalie?!"

"Serves you right" she sneered "As I was saying, _I _Rosalie Hale, am not about to apologize for something _I didn't do_!"

That's it! Now she's gone too far! I snatched up my wife, bending her forward and tucking her securely under my left arm. She kicked and squirmed, shouting and cursing in protest.

"It's been far too long since _your_ last spanking Babe! Perhaps you need a little reminder on how to behave?"

"F*** THIS! Get your hands off of me _Emmett_!"

"Don't think so Babe; your butt and I have an appointment that's been long overdue."

I brought my hand down swiftly with a SMACK; allowing for the firm swat to reverberate across my naughty wife's backside.

"OH?!!!"

Smack Smack Smack

"OWWW! SHIT! EMMETT!!!"

Smack Smack Smack

"Damn it that HURTS!"

"That's the point Babe" I laughed, as I continued to spank Rosalie's ass, watching the fabric of her tight-fitting work coveralls crumple, then smooth out again in rapid succession.

Smack Smack Smack

"Ouch! No! STOP IT!"

Smack Smack Smack

"EMMETT?!" she whined; now beginning to pant in and out in a vampire's rendition of crying.

Smack Smack Smack

"OW please!"

I hoisted her up higher into the crook of my arm, aiming for her sensitive undercurves, allowing them to feel the sting of my mighty palm.

Smack Smack Smack

"OH! OW! OK DAMN IT! I'LL APOLOGIZE!!!!" She shrieked

Smack Smack Smack

"Oh? I'm sorry Rose; did you say somthin'?" I mocked, prompting her to repeat her response in a more civil manner.

Smack Smack Smack

"OWWW! I'll apologize…" she sniffled; sounding slightly defeated.

"Awww Babe…" I pulled her into a hug before cradling her in my arms.

She pouted "I guess it really _was_ all my fault after all…"

I felt my jaw drop "No, Rose; of course not!" her golden eyes searched mine sadly.

"I really feel awful Emmett... I really could have destroyed our family. And poor Edward…I might not ever have seen my brother again…" I held Rose close, rocking her back and forth reassuringly.

"Babe don't be stupid; it _definitely _wasn't _all_ your fault!" I smirked "You're giving yourself way too much credit"

She sniffled morosely as I set her on her feet. "I really am so sorry for all the trouble I've caused…"

"I know Babe, but I'm not the only one you should apologize to…"

"Yes, alright." she snapped, almost herself again.

I laughed "Rose, you know I only did this because I love you; right?"

She feigned another pout, before wrapping her arms around me in a hug. "Yes, yes…I love you too Emmett. I don't know what I'd do without my big, strong, monkey man protecting me…"

"Hah! Damn straight!" I laughed; placing my arm around her shoulders, and guiding her over to the work bench, so that we could continue working on the car's engine together.

I would make sure that Rosalie apologized to the family properly. Especially to Edward, and Bella; hah those crazy kidz… After all Rose really does feel bad about the ordeal. And if she proves difficult, I can always administer another _maintenance_ spanking... Damn she's stubborn; but I guess that's one of the things I love best about her. What can I say; I like um willful!

**Lol there you are; i thought i'd lost you 4 a minute there! **

**Thanx again 4 reading and REVIEWING!**

**Well! What do you think?!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. A Sincere Symposium

**Because i Love You**

**A Sincere Symposium**

**Disclaimer: **This story contains** disciplinary ****spanking, **so if you don't like it, don't read it. These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books Stephanie Meyer did.

**Author's Note:**I'd like to thank all of you readers out there for all of your support; it really means the world to me! And I'd like to give a special thanx to**You-Dazzle-Me-1901 **4 inspiring this next chapter! **Hope you enjoy it; suggestions, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome; In other words**** please do review! ;p**

**Side Note: **Again I hope I haven't confused anyone too badly with all of this jumping around. Just to clarify any confusion, this scene is taking place after Carlisle and Edward's "discussion" which took place in chapter 2: _Corresponding Consequences_. Again this chapter is what happens to Edward after the "discussion".

**EPOV**

**Flashback: **

Later that night, as I climbed through Bella's bedroom window, cautiously evading objects which had come in close proximity with my still smarting backside, I thought slyly, well Charlie did say I couldn't put one foot through his door; so here I am, going through the window.

* * *

My Bella lay, still fully clothed, on top of her bed. She had evidently been too exhausted to bother with customary sleeping rituals, such as utilizing pajamas and covering oneself up with a coverlet.

I approached her bedside, watching her chest rise and fall peacefully. I noted that she was not sleeping face down; which is a typical position for those who have recently undergone corporal punishment. Well, at least I know I didn't punish her too harshly; however, I can't say the same for Carlisle, I fear I shall be feeling his punishment for quite some time. Perhaps even avoiding sitting down for a day or so…Thus I stood, admiring my Bella; glad to be through with all of this "drama", as Emmett had called it.

Around 4:00 in the morning my Bella began to stir again. As usual she had tossed and turned frequently throughout the night; oftentimes muttering obscure phrases, appearing as if she were about to wake up. Thus, after witnessing several false alarms, I had begun to doubt that she would arise anytime soon. So, when she abruptly sat upright, looking around the room concernedly, I almost jumped in surprise. Her face was pale, glistening with sweat; she had obviously had a bad dream.

I rushed to her side "Bella? It's alright Love; it was just a nightmare"

She bit her lip, still looking apprehensive; her eyes shifting back and forth anxiously. "Edward?" She asked timidly

It nearly killed me hearing the worry in her voice. "It's alright Bella Love; I'm here. I haven't left. You can go back to sleep; I'll still be here when you wake up…**"**

She nodded her head and took my hand, pulling me gently onto her bed. I tried not to wince as my backside made contact with the bedding. Yes, I'm definitely going to be feeling this "discussion" for a while…

I wrapped my arms around Bella; rocking her softly. She was still whimpering softly, so I decided to let her calm down before asking probing questions.

After several silent moments, she sat up, somewhat determinedly. "Edward?" she asked purposefully.

"Yes, Love?" It was hard for me to conceal my amusement at her fierce expression; it simply did not match her shy demeanor.

"Edward, I need to ask you something"

Her eyebrows knitted together, causing the bridge of her nose to wrinkle. "Of course Love; what is it?"

She bit her lip, now slightly nervous; I can't stand not being able to read her mind! "Please Bella, the suspense is killing me. What are you thinking about?"

"Well… I was just wondering…Edward, why did you leave me?" her voice was sad enough that it could have made even a vampire cry. I blinked back the ghosts of tears.

**BPOV**

I gasped. I can't believe I just said that out loud! I hadn't intended to; it just sort of, slipped out…

"Bella" his voice sounded pained; deeply wounded by my question. "The only reason I left was because I thought I was protecting you. I needed you to have a chance at a normal, happy life. One without the dangers my world evokes."

That's the craziest thing I've ever heard! "How could you even say that Edward?!" Then I paused, considering his words for a moment. "But… it was so easy for you to leave?" He placed a cool hand on my hot, sticky cheek; causing goosebumps to run up and down my skin.

"I know it sounds foolish; believe me I do. But Bella, leaving you was the hardest thing I've done in one hundred years. I am so sorry that I ever left you Love. I can see now all of the damage I have caused by doing so. I only hope that you can forgive me because, I honestly don't know how to live without you." he continued to caress face; trying, in vain, to console me. "And, I would understand if you don't want me around anymore; I mean, I would learn to accept your decision, if…if you have moved on…"

"NO!" I shouted; completely flabbergasted by his ridiculous assumptions.

Edward hushed me. I stole a quick glance towards my bedroom door; remembering that Charlie would still be sleeping. I'm in enough trouble with him as it is; I don't need to have him barge in here and discover that I'm harboring a so called "fugitive".

I turned back to look at Edward. His ever present poker face was slipping; concern glistened softly in his dark eyes (he clearly needed to hunt). "Edward, _you_ are the only one I have ever wanted."

I watched his face; he was pensive again. "Bella, you are the only one _I_ have ever wanted as well." He flashed my favorite crooked smile.

I grinned sheepishly back; slightly embarrassed by all of the dramatics. He then leaned forward, pulling my chin up towards him. Our lips met and we kissed tenderly. I had missed Edward so much; I had particularly missed _this_ part of our relationship, his gentile, almost hesitant kisses. I blushed again as our lips parted and he took my hand in his.

Hoping to change the subject to a less emotional one, I decided to ask him the question that I had originally wanted to ask.

"So…" I started awkwardly; Edward began stroking my cheek again. "Erm…when are you going to change me into a vampire?"

He froze, frowning seriously; his hand dropped to his side "never" he said plainly

"Bu…but _you _promised the Volturi! _You promised me_!" I couldn't believe he was saying this! What the hell?!

"There are always ways to keep the Volturi in the dark; there really is no need to act so rashly. Everything will be fine Love…"

"But Edward?!"

"I said no Bella" he spoke quietly but firmly.

I pouted sullenly; I would not let that be the end of this discussion. I'm becoming a vampire one way or another! "Well then, if you won't do it, I'll ask someone else!!!"

Edward scowled "You'll do no such thing"

"I will so; I'll get Alice or Carlisle to do it for me!"

He sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, before saying calmly "You're so stubborn…"

I grinned back at him mischievously. "Makes you love me all the more" I smirked.

He leaned forward lovingly caressing my cheek, yet again. I tried to stand strong against his manipulative actions. He knows how easily I become sidetracked; but it really is difficult to remain focused with a gorgeous creature like Edward in the room. He smirked slyly, knowing that he had successfully distracted me from my newly found vampire fixation.

"So… did Charlie punish you as well?"

I blinked, abruptly crash landing back on Earth. My mind had been lingering on some random planet where only Edward and I existed. "Nah, not really," I grimaced uncomfortably, remembering my punishment I had received from Edward. "He just grounded me for like the rest of my life…" I blushed I would _never _call "grounding" a punishment again.

"Hmm" he said, obviously restraining his thoughts.

"What?" I asked inquisitively; readjusting myself into a cross-legged sitting position.

"Well_" Edward began uneasily; he was now fiddling idly with a strand of my disheveled hair.

"Well _what_?" _Come on;_ spill it!

"You see Bella; I just wouldn't feel right if I didn't tell yo_"

"Tell me what?!"

He smirked, bemused. "Bella, if you'll stop interrupting me for a second I'll tell you."

I blushed for my lack of patience. I then acted out zipping up my lips; in hopes that this would convince him that I was ready to listen intently.

He laughed "Thank you Love; as I was saying, I…well, that is to say, I have been rebuked for my callousness as well…"

I could swear I saw his face redden with his words. But, I remained silent; eager for him to continue his narrative.

"You see Love, I have behaved recklessly as well; and as such, I was forced to… 'reap the due consequences' as Carlisle put it…"

Say what now?! I felt my eyes widen in shock. Had Carlisle grounded Edward?! Was he even allowed to do that?

Edward noted my confused expression and grimaced sheepishly. "Bella, Carlisle is my father for _all _intensive purposes; he spanked me for being reckless…"

I felt color flood my cheeks, heating up due to the awkward situation. We had both been spanked for being reckless?! So here we sat, two well punished children, nursing sore butts…

We continued to sit in excruciating silence for several more minutes.

"Erm…It must have been really hard for Carlisle to have to do _that_ to you"

"Yes, he finds it exceedingly difficult…but he cares enough to put his emotions aside and do what he believes is right; what he believes his loved ones need."

Edward looked down at me; searching my face. I could tell that he was still feeling bad about punishing me, and he was curious if he had hurt me, and wondering if I could ever forgive him. I guess I can understand why he spanked me…like Carlisle, he only wanted what he thought was best for me.

Edward cleared his throat; trying to fill the continually awkward silence. I looked up at his concerned face. He was way too overprotective when it came to my safety, but he had been right; I had been _really_ stupid… I should have known better…he must really care about me… My eyes widened again; this time with the excitement of my epiphany "You really do love me, don't you?"

He laughed, displaying my favorite crooked smile; then, planting a peck on my forehead he said "Yes Bella, I really do"

I smiled; breathing with ease for the first time since before he had left me.

Then Edward pulled me closer to him, gently wrapping his arms around me. I felt secure in his arms; somehow I had always known that he would be there to protect me in the end…

"May I…may I say something?"

I cocked my head sideways; unsure of how I should respond. "Um…sure, go ahead" I had been talking enough to last us a lifetime; let him get a few words in there.

He cleared his throat before continuing "Bella I've been thinking; if you are indeed as intent on becoming a vampire as you have relentlessly expressed, and if you truly want me to change you into a one myself, then I have one prerequisite…"

I bolted upright; where the hell did that come from?! I thought he said no? What is he playing at? Perhaps he has been concocting this scheme of his while my thoughts were otherwise occupied!

So, unable to put together a comprehensible response, I simply nodded my head once, seriously, and waited to hear his terms.

~ a long & intense pause ~

"Marry me Bella?"

I let out a small gasp "Be serious Edward!"

"I am. If you want to become a vampire, and if you want me to be the one to change you, then this is my one condition."

"That's the craziest thing I've ever heard!" That was the second time today I had thought those words; hmm…Edward _is_ crazy; that's the only explanation that makes sense.

Edward smirked as if he really could read my thoughts; of course he would stumble across the one condition that I had no intention of adhering to! But damn, I really do want him to be the one to do it…

He began fiddling with my hair again; letting his words weigh heavily in my calculating mind. I sighed resolutely "Edward?!" I said fiercely.

"Yes Love?" he said as he brushed a strand of hair out of my face. I had to admit, this manipulative behavior of his, was beginning to bug the crap out of me!

I exhaled, rolling my eyes, before opening my mouth and uttering one uneasy word "ok"

Edward's eyes lit up; he excitedly reached into the pocket of his charcoal Peacoat, withdrawing a small black box. Oh no…

He grinned "Now Bella; don't be mean. Remember you have already agreed to this; I would simply like to do this _the right way_…" I grimaced as he got off of the bed and knelt down on one knee, before opening the tiny black box and presenting me with a beautifully delicate engagement ring. This sort of activity should be outlawed! It's just too painfully awkward!

"Isabella Swan, I love you. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you forever in my arms; will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I felt my face go pink for about the gazillionth time. A part of me wanted to say something sarcastic and mean, while the other part wanted to say something embarrassingly mushy. So, deciding not to harm myself or Edward with either scenario I said "yes"

"Thank you" he replied, his eyes still dazzling "You'll never know how happy you have made me." He then eased himself back onto the bed, reaching for my left hand.

I tugged my hand away from his as I realized what he was about to do. "_No way Edward_!"

He frowned "Bella, I'm not going to solder the ring onto your finger." I had hurt his feelings. "I just want to make sure it fits you…"

I scowled and childishly tucked both of my hands under my bottom; hiding them from the engagement ring. It was one thing to agree to marry the love of my life, but it was quite another to display said agreement so brazenly for everyone to see. I mean _really_, I'm only eighteen for crying out loud! Erg…I can hear the gossip now… and what would Charlie and Renee say? What would they think? What kind of person agrees to get married at such a young age anyways?!

Edward shook his head disapprovingly "_Bella_ don't be so infantile." He reached to take my left hand out from under my bottom.

"No!" I said firmly "I don't want it!"

Edward raised an eyebrow at my behavior. "Bella, I won't hesitate to spank you again if you continue to act immature and unreasonable."

I bit my lip nervously; hands still tucked under my back pockets. Would Edward really give his future wife a spanking?

**-The End-**

**Lol hey guys, thanx 4 sticking with me! I hope you all enjoyed reading this story, cause I really had a laugh writing it!**

**And…**

**I am extremely grateful 4 all of your support and REVIEWS! **

**Sadly, this is the final chapter of this story; however I am considering writing a sequel… **

**Any thoughts? Please do post a REVIEW!**


End file.
